1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool holder for hand tools and other objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools are widely used in construction, maintenance, and industrial facilities operations. The user of a tool often stores tools in a bag, box, pouch, or tool belt when the tool is not being used. The user then selects the appropriate tool for a given task and returns the tool to its storage location after the task is complete. For tasks performed at elevated heights, dropping a tool can cause injury to individuals or damage to objects below the worker. The dropped tool also is a significant inconvenience for workers who must spend time to retrieve the dropped tool.
One method of addressing the problem of dropped tools has been to mold a sleeve snugly over and taking the shape of the tool's handle or grip. The sleeve has a solid end with an opening in the solid end through which a tether may be attached. For example, one line of tools includes hammers, hinged pliers, and adjustable spanners that have a rubber sleeve molded over the handle of the tool with a solid end portion of the sleeve extending beyond the end of the handle. A ring passes through an opening or grommet in the solid end portion of the rubber sleeve. The user clips one end of a lanyard to the ring and attaches the other end of the lanyard to the user's tool belt, scaffolding, ladder, or other object.
Another approach to preventing dropped tools is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,319 to Elkins for a hardware receptacle. The receptacle is a cylindrically-shaped rubber cap with an open end and a closed end. The receptacle is adapted to fit over the end of tools and pieces of hardware of different sizes and generally has a thin wall so as to be pliable and moldable to the various tools and components. Holes extend through the closed end of the receptacles to provide vents that help alleviate suction that may occur when removing a tool or piece of hardware from the receptacles, thus making it easier to remove the hardware.
A further approach to preventing dropped tools is disclosed in US published application no. 2010/0229347-A1 to Kish. The Kish published application discloses a holder adapted to be attached to a tool to prevent a dropped tool from being lost or forgotten during use. The holder has a hollow member with an open end and a closed end. The closed end has a centrally-located opening through which a swivel connector is attached. The hollow member is made of rubber or plastic and the wall of the hollow member frictionally engages or grips a tool located in the hollow member.